


ficlet: holidays

by belovedmuerto



Series: He Kindly Stopped For Me [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, death!john, demigod!Sherlock, demigod!mycroft, goddess!MotherHolmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go to the Holmes family home for the holidays. They're not speaking to each other. Things are awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ficlet: holidays

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets follow after the prologue I posted ages ago. I've been having fun with this 'verse without committing to a bigger story right now. 
> 
> As such, these are in no particular order so far, and I'm not putting them into a series yet, until I get a bit more written. They were all originally posted on my tumblr.

Mrs Holmes opens the front door of the house on the tableau of John and her ever-wayward younger son standing on her stoop, two wide feet of space yawning between them, not looking at each other, arms crossed, expressions closed, and knows instantly that things are not yet resolved between them.

But that’s not what she reacts to.

What she reacts to, when John meets her eyes and smiles, are the stars in his eyes, the faint scent of grapes and olive blossoms that seems to surround him, just as she remembers from his brief visits to the mountain when the world was much younger. She drops her eyes and bows her head, then drops into a curtsy.

Sherlock has never seen his mother pay obeisance to anyone. Ever. Not in the thousands of years he’s been alive. She doesn’t even do so to her own father, and he still calls lightning when he’s angry.

“My lord uncle,” she murmurs.

Sherlock gapes, head swiveling between his mother and his John.

John jumps forward though, grasping her gently by the biceps and lifting her up. “No no, please don’t, Athena, it’s not necessary. Please.”

After a moment’s hesitation, she looks up at him. 

“It’s just John, now. I’m only John.” His smile is genuine, and Sherlock aches that he hasn’t felt its warmth in weeks.

She offers him a tentative smile--Sherlock doesn’t think he’s ever seen his mum tentative about anything--and offers him her hand to shake. “I’m Sophia, these days.”

John shakes her hand. “I always did like your sense of humor.” He offers her his arm and she takes it, leading him into the house, leaving Sherlock gaping after them, hurrying to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> (in case you're wondering, Sophia means wisdom, and Athena was the goddess of wisdom, hence John's quip about her sense of humor.)


End file.
